The Mysterious Play Continues
by Akikko
Summary: A young girl named Aki has been having odd dreams lately about seven warriors and a priestess. Little did she know, that would soon be her reality... Based off a dream I had. Please R&R!
1. The New Legend Begins

**Akikko:** **Based on a dream I had. Dunno how this will go. xD;**

Aki sat in her chair, her feet propped up on her desk. She sighed and began to scribble down some homework answers. She flipped the page on her school book and then pushed some of her cinnamon brown hair behind her ear. She began to doodle something on the side of her paper, then stopped. She stared at the book.

Silence filled the room.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She yelled, her green eyes shining with rage. She jumped to her feet and threw her pencil down. "THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"

"Just because I can't be perfect doesn't mean I have bad grades! I still make B's, but NOOOO! That just ISN'T good enough is it!" she began ranting to no one in particular.

She took an old toy of hers she's had since she was 10, a six year old cow. Its name was Cowsy. She held it close to her chest, the white and the black looking vibrant against the bright red of her shirt that said, "Love! 3" and had a unicorn on the bottom right hand corner. Her blue jeans were covered in marker and pen from her doodling all day.

"I mean, I don't slack off all the time! But it's so DIFFICULT! AHHHHH!" she said, and getting frustrated at it all, she threw Cowsy at her door, at almost 30 miles per an hour.

She heard a thud. "Uhm…."

"AKI! WATCH WERE YOU'RE THROWING THINGS!" yelled her older brother, Darius. He picked up the cow that had hit his face rather hard, and stood up. "You have quite the arm. Why don't you join baseball or something?"

"You know that I wouldn't be able to keep up my grades if I did, and mom is all about grades now a days!" Aki said. Darius sighed, putting his hand on top of his brown, messy hair. "True."

He wiped off his red shirt with a black skull on the bottom, and pulled up his torn and ratted blue jeans. "Here's your cow." He threw it at her.

"Watch it!" she yelled. He scoffed. "You threw it first! It's not like you treat it delicately."

She sniffed. "Cowsy is more man than you'll ever be!" she said, and stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed again and began to turn around.

"A package came in the mail for you. Mom and I are going somewhere. We won't be back until late. Don't stay up waiting for us, okay?" he said, smiling slightly.

"A package?" Aki mused to herself. "Wait Darius! Do you know what's in it?" she asked, but he didn't answer. She jumped off her bed and went downstairs to go find the box. Mom and Darius had just walked out the door.

She walked over to the kitchen table, and saw a package on it. She opened it. Inside it, she found two plushies. They were exactly like these two men in these odd dreams she had been having lately. But she didn't care.

She squealed.

"Ohmigosh, THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTE! TASUKI AND CHICHIRI! YAY!" she said, and did a little dance, she took the two toys, which were rather large (( about 10 inches tall )), looked at them, stuffed them back in the box, and ran up to her room with it.

She sat the box down next to her bed and took out the two toys. They were perfect, down to the last detail. And cute. Adorable, really. They were chibis and they were perfect.

"But… I don't remember buying these," she said out loud to herself. She started playing around with Tasuki. A fake fan was in his right hand. "Rekka Shinen!" she said, and laughed. Chichiri had his staff in his. "Woot!" she said. "These are WAY awesome!"

"This is too weird," she said. "I've never told anyone about these dreams… and it's not a TV show… so no anime shop should have them."

She shook her head. "Maybe I did tell someone about these dreams, and they made these plushies for me?"

She laid them on her pillow and then laid down on the bed herself. She began to drift to sleep, when she hear something crash downstairs.

Aki rolled off her bed and walked to the door of her room. She yelled, "Mom? Darius? Did one of you come back cause you forgot something?"

Silence.

She heard footsteps going up the stairs and toward her room. "Darius?" she called. "Stop playing games with me!"

The footsteps became louder. Aki backed up toward her bed. A figure became visible in her doorway.

"I've finally found you," said the voice. It sounded so familiar… Yet it wasn't comforting.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"None of your business," said the figure. It walked towards her. It was a man with blonde hair and strikingly blue hair.

"Nakago!" exclaimed Aki. Nakago's eyes' widened. "How did you know my name?" he shook his head. "You _must_ be the priestess then," he said.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. "This must be a dream, right? You don't exist!" she screamed.

Nakago smirked. "Obviously I exist, don't I?" he walked towards her, and she backed away. "I have to get rid of the problem before it becomes something major."

He walked closer and Aki had no place to go. He took ahold of her wrists and held her down to the bed. "NO! Get off of me!" she yelled.

She kicked him in the stomach. "I can't be so easily held down! I'm not a wimpy girl!" she said.

Nakago held his stomach in pain. "You're a pest. I'll just have to dispose of you…" he said, a blue aura surrounding him.

"NO!" she yelled. She reached for the closest things next to her and grabbed…her plushies.

"It's not Chichiri and Tasuki, but it'll do!" she thought, and threw them at Nakago. He smirked. "What? Throwing TOYS at me?"

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for pain, when suddenly she heard….

"REKKA SHINEN!" said an all too familiar voice.

"Priestess! We have to get away from here, ya know?" said another.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Tasuki? Chichiri? You're…. here?" she asked, dazed.

"Sorry Priestess, but we have no time for talk, ya know?" said Chichiri. Tasuki looked at her over his shoulder and nodded. "I'll take care of this guy. REKKA SHINEN!" he yelled again.

Nakago scowled. "I'll get you!" he said, and disappeared into the air.

Chichiri grabbed Aki without her having any time to react, and laid his hat on the floor, and they both stepped through, Tasuki close behind.

**Akikko:** **This should be fun! x**


	2. It's Just a Dream!

Darius and his Mom walked through the doors of their house, and kicked off their shoes. Darius yawned. "Did you like the movie, ma?" he asked. She nodded. "It was funny. Do you suppose Aki is asleep?"

"Most likely not," Darius laughed. "You know she's always studying or something in her room."

His mother glowered. "Studying? Good. She needs to be doing more of that anyway."

Darius said nothing, but gave a weak smile. He bid his mother goodnight while she walked towards her room, and he walked up the stairs to his.

The hall leading to his room also had Aki's room in it, so he peered through the door.

"Aki? You awake?" he said softly. There was no response. He walked through the door and saw her lying on the bed, motionless, her eyes closed.

"Sleeping, huh?" he said. He laughed quietly. He shook her slightly. "Aki?"

He shook her harder.

"Aki?"

He shook her even harder and she almost fell of the bed. "Aki!" he yelled. The girl in front of him remained silent, not even reacting to his touches.

"…Aki?" he asked quietly. He took her pulse. "Well, at least we know she's still alive," he said. He looked around, and saw a box next to her bed.

Thoughts raced through his mind. _'The box with no return address! Could it have been poison? Or something!'_

He looked through the box's stuffing for some kind of clue, and he found…

A red, tattered old book, that said…

"The Universe of the Four Gods?"

* * *

A warm sun beamed down on Aki. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, stretching out her arms. She felt someone holding her. It was nice. And warm. She snuggled close to him and almost fell asleep until she thought…

_Wait… I don't NORMALLY wake up in guys' arms, do I?'_ Her eyes snapped open. She jerked away from the man and found a very surprised Tasuki.

"Tasuki?" she asked. "What? Why am I here?" she looked around. This was most definitely NOT her bedroom. She was in the woods.

"Well, you're here cause we had to save you from that Nakago guy!" said Tasuki. "I would have gotten that bastard too if it wasn't for the fact he cheated!"

"By the way," he started again. "What's your name, Priestess?"

Aki looked at him dubiously. "You mean… you hold a girl in your arms all night and you don't even know her name!" She stood up. "Pervert!"

"Whhhaaattt? That's the thanks I get for making sure nobody else of the Seriyu Seven found you again?" Tasuki whined. He stood up. "And I'm _not_ a pervert!"

"Liar!" she said, and stuck her tongue out at him. She sighed, and said, "If you must know, my name is Aki. And… thanks."

He smirked triumphantly. "You're welcome. Now where's that monk?"

"I'm right here y'know?" Chichiri said, popping up from behind Tasuki.

Tasuki fell to the ground. "Don't do that! How many times to I have to tell you NOT to do that?"

"Sorry, y'know?" said Chichiri, obviously smiling. "I'm so sure..." was Tasuki's reply.

Aki laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Chichiri and Tasuki stared at her.

"This is it!" she started saying. "I've finally snapped! All of that studying must of gotten to my head! All those all nighters!"

Tasuki and Chichiri said nothing.

"I must have conked out and I'm dreaming! Or I'm hallucinating. Whichever! So, I'm just gonna sit right here," she said, sitting on a mossy rock, "And wait until I wake up!" She closed her eyes.

Tasuki pinched her. "OW!" she yelled, and slapped him. He rubbed his face. "Well, you felt that right? So you're NOT dreaming."

Aki opened her mouth in protest, but then decided that telling two guys that the only time she's seen them before was when she had dreams about them might seem a little… weird.

Chichiri smiled. "Sorry Aki, y'know? Your name is Aki, right?" She nodded. "Well Aki, we have to get out of here before some trouble happens, y'know?"

Dark clouds began to circle above them.

"Does that count as trouble?" asked Aki, pointed up at the sky. Tasuki laughed. "That's just storm clouds!"

Chichiri had a grim expression, well, as grim as his masked face can be. "It might be, y'know?"

"W-what?" asked Tasuki. "I can't seem to transport us right now, y'know?" said Chichiri. Rain began to fall on them.

Aki sneezed.

Tasuki looked up at the sky. "What do you mean you can't transport?" yelled Tasuki.

"Exactly what I said, that I can't transport, y'know?" said Chichiri, slightly irritated.

"I need you to take Aki and leave. Now, y'know?" Chichiri added. Tasuki stared at him, "But it's just rain—"

Lighting interrupted him, and it struck the rock Aki was sitting on. "AKI!" yelled Tasuki and Chichiri simultaneously.

"I'm fine!" yelled Aki. She hadn't been harmed… but the rock was split in half.

"That wasn't ordinary lighting, y'know?" said Chichiri.

Tasuki growled. "It must be one of the Seriyu Seven…" And, as if on cue, a shapely woman with purple-ish hair put up, wearing a skimpy outfit, laughed.

"So, this is the new Priestess?" she said, laughing.

Aki stood up. "Who are you? And what's all this talk about the Priestess?"

The woman smirked. "My name is Soy. And I am of the Seriyu Seven," her mark flashing. Aki subconsciously rubbed her wrists. "Just like Nakago…?" she asked. Soy laughed again. "Yes. And just like Nakago, I am going to do everything it takes to dispose of you!"

Aki started yelling. "Why! Why must you try to kill someone to get what you want?"

"Because…" began Soy, "What I want is for Nakago to be happy, and for him to be happy, he wants you dead."

The clouds rumbled.

"Now DIE, Priestess of Suzaku!" she yelled, lighting cracking down.

Aki was too surprisied to move. "Aki!" yelled Tasuki. He dove towards her, barely knocking her out of the way of the lightening.

Meanwhile, Chichiri was chanting spells. Light began to crack through the clouds, barely. "TASUKI! AKI! I can get us out of here, y'know? BUT HURRY!" he yelled.

Aki had fainted from hitting the ground when Tasuki knocked her out of the way. "Aki?" asked Tasuki. "Aki's unconscious!" he yelled.

"She'll be fine, y'know? Just come on, we have to go!" responded Chichiri.

"Not so easily!" yelled Soy. Lighting cracked in front of Tasuki. Tasuki carried Aki on his back, and supported her with one hand so he could take out his fan. "REKKA SHINEN!" he yelled. The fire made Soy close her eyes long enough so Tasuki could run over to Chichiri with Aki on his back. They all stepped through his hat, again.

* * *

"What IS this?" asked Darius. He cracked open the book. "This book is the tale of a young priestess and her seven warriors, the Suzaku Seven," he read aloud. He flipped through the pages. "More than 90 of this book is blank!" he said. "Maybe it's the diary of all those weird dreams Aki has been having lately? Like a dream diary she's been writing in?"

He turned the next page.

"'Aki watched as her brother walked out of the door. 'A package?' she said to herself. 'Wait Darius! Do you know what's in it?' she called after him. There was no answer. After hearing the door shut, she walked down the stairs and found a brown package with no return address.'" He stopped reading, surprised.

"This is exactly… what happened yesterday…" he said. He scanned the rest of the pages.

"'Nakago held her down to the bed, with the intention of taking away her virginity so she could no longer become a problem…'" he read again. "What! That bastard!" he said.

"It's a good thing Aki kicked him…" he mused. "Wait. What am I saying? This is just a story, right?"

He turned through the next couple of pages… and gasped.

"The words… they're writing themselves," he said, dropping the book in surprise. He cautiously picked up the book again.

"'The Priestess fell unconscious, and Tasuki picked her up and carried her on his back,'" he read again. He shook his head.

"Can this be happening?"

She looked at his sister's form on the bed. "Is her soul… trapped in this book?" he asked.

Obviously, there was no answer.

**Akikko: This should prove to be interesting, shouldn't it? **


End file.
